


One Week

by Unipanda4560



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bets & Wagers, Comedy, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unipanda4560/pseuds/Unipanda4560
Summary: Amanda n Akko make a bet
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Day 0: The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Imma start this year with Hamanda. Like 9 or 10 ch, Its like 2 or 3 different concepts I had initially for one-shots, but decided to put it together all into a multi-chapter story just cuz.

"No way, you always cheat!" Akko complained. 

Recently both Akko and Amanda had gone around betting each other on different feats, such as racing, arm wrestling, who can jump the highest, who can hold their breath the longest, who can last the longest inside freezing ice-cold water during the coldest night on winter. Those were just a few of the hundreds they'd do, and all of them had been won by Amanda. 

By cheating of course, not that anyone had any solid proof. 

At first, when they started, the loser would end up doing the other's homework for a week. It didn't last long since Amanda noticed she was better off doing no school work rather than having Akko do it for her; for some odd reason she was worse off than before. Ultimately they decided on having the loser be the winner's personal maid. 

And now, after so many times of losing, Akko had enough.

"Oh c'mon, I'll even let you chose on whatever you want to bet in." Amanda grinned, knowing very well she'd win one way or another.

"Nope. I am not up to becoming your personal slave, especially this week considering we have some big project coming up." Akko huffed. 

Amanda frowned, "You're such a drag, y'know. Hanging out with Diana has made you so boring." Amanda then smirked, knowing very well what would make her friend reconsider. "I bet the only reason you are pussying out right now is cause your prissy girlfriend is prohibiting you from doing so."

Somewhat (very much) offended, Akko gasped. "Diana has nothing to do with this. And she is not my girlfriend." 

"Well wether she is or not, makes no difference since you always let Diana decide for you. You are such a pushover around her." Amanda continued on. 

"No I don't! And I can prove it to you! I'll take you on! A game of chess." Akko grinned confidently. Amanda rose a brow, "Chess? Do you-" before Amanda could ask Akko anything, she had already interrupted her. "Yes! I know how to play. Does everyone seriously think I am some kind of idiot." Akko huffed. Amanda only gave her an incredulous look. 

"Diana recently taught it to me." Akko mumbled. 

"That makes more sense." Amanda nodded. 

"Thankfully Jansminka loves to play chess, so even I got a good chance of winning." Amanda said as she looked through a few boxes in her dorm's closet. 

"Before we start, I'd like to propose a side bet." Akko started with a smug grin. As confident as she may usually be, she knew beating Amanda is practically next to impossible. "Loser has a chance to get out of the punishment." Akko decided. 

"How?" Amanda asked, already setting up the chessboard. 

Akko was at a loss, she wasn't typically one to come up with good punishments. 

"Well..." Akko mumbled, "a kiss?" she then shrugged. 

Amanda cringed at that, "Dude, I am not kissing you." 

Akko's face scrunched up at the thought, "What?! No! Ew! I was not insinuating that." she gagged. "More like, the winner choses any person for the loser to kiss under a certain time frame." Akko explained. 

"Is this a way of you asking me to set you up with some girl?" Amanda asked, frowning, knowing very well Akko was still figuring out her sexuality. 

Akko flushed red at that, knowing there was some truth to it. She tried to stammer out a response, but Amanda had interrupted her with a kick to her side. 

"Fine, whatever. How's this; winner tells the loser who to kiss, it has to be done in under three days. If they fail to do so, then the punishment will commence, if they win, then they get out of the punishment." Amanda decided. 

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad." Akko said, though soon regretting it. Amanda tends to be ruthless, so hearing her say that, just upped the challenge. 

"Well then, if that's too easy, we'll add in this; if the loser does get a kiss they also have to score a date with that same person to the upcoming school dance, which is in exactly two weeks. If the loser gets rejected, that is an automatic loss." Amanda grinned. 

"Wait! So you're telling me I have to kiss someone and then ask them out in the time frame of three days?" Akko frowned. 

"You're right, you need all the help you could get huh, lets make it a week."

Akko still felt somewhat worried, Amanda tended to be an asshole, she would make it impossible for her to win. 

On the other hand, she has been spending more time with Diana, and most of their time they spent it studying or playing chess. They had stopped playing the Chariot card game considering Akko kept on losing. 

But if by any chance she were to lose, she was afraid of who Amanda would chose to kiss. 

"Look, I promise, if I win, I won't have you sharing spit with either Hannah or Barbara." Amanda grinned. 

"Oh! Alright then." Akko sighed, that certainly took a weight off her chest. She knew if Amanda chose either of those two, it would be impossible for her to win. 

Surprisingly, Akko had paid enough attention and memorized some of the plays Diana would do, which led to the very first win Akko had out of all the bets she had with Amanda. 

"What the hell." Amanda frowned, feeling incredibly stupid. Akko smugly grinned, "How's it feel being on the losing side." 

Well there goes Amanda's plan as matchmaker. She had noticed how close Diana and Akko had become since the missile crisis, sure at first they seemed like the best of friends, but recently, now on their third year they have become so sickeningly flirtatious with each other, which was also very awkward to watch seeing as it never really gotten them anywhere. 

"Well, a bet's a bet. So?" Amanda asked ready to take on whomever Akko choses. Honestly how bad could it be, this was an all girls school, and Amanda found just about any girl attractive. 

"How about Hannah?" Akko said. "Hannah?" Amanda questioned, "As in from the..." 

Oh please let it be from the pink team, Amanda pleaded. 

"Blue team." Akko grinned, knowing very well Amanda disliked them. And well, Hannah she really hated Amanda with a passion, so surely Amanda would now become her personal slave. 

"Seriously! I even promised you I wouldn't chose Hannah or Barbara if you were to lose!" Amanda exclaimed. 

"True, but I never promised such thing." Akko shrugged. "Good luck though." Akko laughed picking up the chess set.


	2. Day 1: The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah knows martial arts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A guy literally walked up to me askin if I could crush his head btwn my thighs for 20$  
> bitch rly thought I'd sell myself like that

It was unusual for Akko to just be standing there like an idiot, well, maybe not an idiot... she was certainly always that, Hannah thought. But for her to constantly be looking towards the blue team's direction without approaching them was unusual. Hannah's known Akko well enough now to know that if the girl wished to speak to Diana, she very well could. Nothing kept her from doing so before, especially when her company was far from being desired. It especially didn't bode well with her how Akko and Sucy just tittered amongst themselves as Lotte gave her a particularly worried look, almost apologetic. 

Before Hannah could bring up the situation to Diana, she heard her name be called out from far. 

"Hannah, hey!" It was Amanda who jogged up to her. 

"Amanda. What is..." she trailed off as she saw her hands now on her shoulders. Amanda hesitated before she went in and leaned over to press her lips onto her. It was brief, nothing special. At least not to Amanda. For Hannah though, various thoughts came rushing through. It was no secret between her and the blue team that she had a crush on the brash American. And she also knew the American thought of her as anything but pleasant. So why kiss her. 

Then it hit her.

This was but a way to make a fool of her. 

How'd she figure.

The red team being not so subtle about the whole staring. They knew what Amanda was up to. 

She was not going to be anyone's laughing stock, and especially not let any degenerate steal away a kiss from her without her concent. 

"Hannah, I-" before Amanda could say anything, she was already down on the floor back aching. Everyone present at the time couldn't help but cringe at the horrid sound that came from that impact. 

Even Diana was wary of ever getting in her teammate's bad side.

"Bloody hell is your problem O'Neil." Barbara exclaimed as Hannah briskly walked to class red faced in anger. "This is what you deserve you know." She huffed before heading to catch up to her best friend. "I uh..." Amanda was at a loss of words. "Next time, maybe try asking for consent." Diana said already leaving the scene, not before giving a disapproving glance towards Akko and the rest of her team.

Amanda gave a dumbfounded look to Akko, whose face was pale. 

Akko had not missed the threatening look Hannah gave her, and she knew if she even directed a word to her, or anyone in the blue team, she would end up like Amanda; if not, maybe even worse.

"I did not expect that." Lotte mumbled. 

"I have this newfound respect for England," Sucy grinned, "It's disgusting."

"What happened," Amanda mumbled, trying to rub out the soreness on her lower back. 

"Since when does England know self defense?" Sucy laughed at the state the American was left.

"Well, she's pissed." Akko mumbled, "Good luck with all that." Akko laughed. "Also, could you give me your sizes? I want to get you a maid outfit. Or maybe a butler." Akko tittered.

Amanda frowned feeling defeated, she really didn't want to date Hannah, especially with an attitude like that.

***-***

Diana was always one to worry, she may not show it, but she truly cared for her teammates wellbeing. Today was no exception, especially with what happened with Hannah. When she were in a sour mood, even Diana wasn't pardoned from her range of fire. 

"Good grief that insufferable yankee, to do that! Next time she does something like that she wont live to see the light of day." Hannah fumed. "Maybe she likes you?" Barbara hesitantly spoke up. Hannah scoffed, "Barbara dear, maybe get your head out of the fantasy world and start living in the real world. Not everything is like Nightrise or whatever that crap is." Barbara recoiled back to her seat and frowned. "Hannah, there is no need to be ill-mannered," Diana sighed, "I can understand you are shocked from what happened. But try to not take it out on the others, Barbara is just trying to help, and I want to also." Hannah rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, whatever, I don't need to hear this from the model student who did what? Nothing! You just watched as that so called witch harassed me. Someone like her would be better off expelled from this school." 

Both Diana and Barbara knew how Hannah tended to be when she truly was livid, and with a certainly good reason, they decided to not hold it against her later on. At least it wasn't as bad as the last time she got as mad, they were just twelve, and it was so bad Diana ended up crying. It was nothing like her typical temper tantrums, which got her a good scolding from Diana. For now, all they could do was wait until Hannah's anger would sparse. Though that would seem to be next to impossible now that Amanda had entered the classroom and was heading Hannah's way. 

"Oh bullocks," Barbara sighed. 

Diana was quick in standing from her seat and blocking Amanda's pathway to Hannah, "Do give her some space. She is quite crabbit." Amanda rose a brow, "Pardon?" 

"She is in a foul mood, she doesn't wish to speak to you, or anyone at that." 

"Yeah, I can see that," Amanda frowned, seeing the British girl she's kissed giving her stink-eye. "That's why I want to apologize, so, if you excuse me." Amanda had moved to the side and began her walk towards Hannah, but once again blocked by Diana. "I really don't want this to turn into an even worse situation that I will have to later on disperse." 

Amanda rolled her eyes ready to give in. 

"No," Hannah suddenly said, "Let her, I've always wanted to see how yankees apologize." 

Diana groaned, seeing Amanda now glaring at Hannah. Amanda was ready to insult her back, but realized that the only reason she was even being a bitch was because she acted like such a douche, so she took in a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. 

She calmly walked up to Hannah, "I really am sorry about kissing you without your consent, I deserved, whatever that was back there." Amanda said. 

Hannah herself slowly inhaled deeply, before letting it out, "Fine, apology accepted." she gave a sweet smile to the American. 

Both Diana and Barbara were dumbfounded at that response. "J-just like that?" Barbara mumbled. As far as they knew a simple apology was never enough for Hannah to just forgive and forget, she always went above and beyond for whomever the sorry bastard was that made her angry, to truly prove they were sorry. One awful example was of a young lady who mistaken her for a different girl she's had it out for. After being slapped, Hannah handled it like a true lady, prim and proper, asking for the reason. Once the girl realized her mistake, she was quick in apologizing, but Hannah said she'd only accept it if the girl could get her ice from Mount Everest that very day, she thought it a joke and left. After that the poor girl's family had mysteriously gone bankrupt. 

Though it could all of been an unfortunate coincidence.

Relieved, Amanda let out a chuckle, "Great. So, I was thinking maybe we could-" Hannah had interrupted her, her voice laced with venom, "So long you never direct a word to me ever again in your lifetime. Written or spoken." 

And there it was, asking for the impossible.

"Wh-!?" Barbara was ready to pounce from her seat to slap Amanda's mouth shut, but thankfully Diana was quick in using a spell to mute out Amanda's words. "Hannah is quite clear about her conditions, please do respect her decisions." Diana said. She then pulled the very annoyed American away to speak with in private. 

"Look, Hannah is one to hold on to grudges, what you did to her really hurt her. Please just do what she says, things never turn out good for those who don't." Diana said. 

Amanda rose a brow at that, for Diana, who seemed the top-dog of the school, the messiah of her two teammates and everyone in the school, it was awfully weird for Diana to speak of Hannah that way, as if she were wary of her. 

But how could Amanda go on without talking to Hannah if she ever planned to win that stupid side bet.

"Look, her anger will soon subdue, so maybe by then she'll reconsider." Diana said. Amanda sighed, but nonetheless nodded. Seeing Amanda had understood, Diana removed the spell. 

"By any chance are you afraid of England," Amanda teased.

Diana scoffed, "I can admit Hannah is someone to lookout for when angered, but well..." Diana sighed, "I simply respect her. Knowing her for years had led me to get to know her quite well. I know her to be quite callous with those who hurt her, or her friends. She is incredibly loyal." Diana admitted. 

"Well whatever," Amanda grinned, "That won't stop me from asking her out to the dance." 

Diana frowned at that, she's never seen any indication of Amanda ever paying much attention to any of her teammates. Sure they hung out from time to time as the blue green and red teams, but when they got all together, Hannah and Amanda rarely directed a word to each other. It was questionable as to the reason Amanda was into Hannah all of a sudden. 

"She said for me to never direct a word to her, but that doesn't stop me from having messengers of my own. So, can you ask her out for me, once she isn't in a bad mood." Amanda asked. 

"I could... But, since when did you like Hannah?" Diana asked. 

Amanda couldn't admit the actual reason, especially to Diana, who now, after what happened today, seemed to actually be closer to her other teammates. "I honestly just want to get to know her better." 

"Why kiss her then?" Diana pried on.

"I- I heard a rumor that she was into me..." Amanda lied. 

"So you simply kiss those who you believe to have a crush on you?" Diana rose a brow. 

"W-well... She's kind of cute..."

"Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth and I will try to speak with Hannah." 

Fed up, Amanda decided, "I'll figure it out myself, don't even worry about it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> left him unconscious in the HEB parking lot  
> I now have a brand new wallet with 256$ cash n his credit cards


	3. Day 2: The Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They b fighting 2 much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yk I can't trust ppl with scratches n dents on their cars  
> cuz like that either means asshole is shit at driving n causes accidents   
> or asshole is unlucky enough to get in a car accident
> 
> kinda the reason I don't trust myself

Hannah was anything but happy at her current situation. First she was kissed by her crush, in which certainly was a way to mock her, and now she was stuck as her partner for a stupid project.

Amanda on the other hand was confused as to what were to happen now. She wasn't allowed to speak with Hannah, which would be impossible now, unless Hannah wished to fail. But she wasn't that petty, was she?

Hannah groaned and stood up from her seat with a raised hand, "Professor, I can't work well with someone like Amanda as my partner, could I switch. I could also do it on my own."

"You work with who I paired you with. My decision is final. Unless you wish to work with Miss Kagari..." the professor trailed off.

"Akko is better off staying as my partner, I'm sure Hannah is very much capable of working with Amanda and keeping her in check." Diana interjected looking over to Hannah and Amanda.

Hannah sighed, "Fine whatever."

She had to admit, with Amanda, Hannah at least had a better chance of passing rather than with Akko, who would certainly end up ruining the project for them one way or another.

She turned towards Amanda, who had on a smug expression.

"What." Hannah huffed. Amanda kept that look, pointing at her lips then shrugging.

"Forget what I told you yesterday, just for this project you can speak to me, but as soon as its over you leave me alone."

"You won't be able to get away from us that easily." Amanda grinned picking up the fake baby from a foot.

"Don't pick her up like that!" Hannah exclaimed taking the doll away from Amanda's hold.

"Its just a stupid doll, plus the game hasn't even started yet." Amanda said, rolling her eyes.

"Its not a game O'Neill! This is a grade, and you out of all people, should be taking this seriously. You are so close to being expelled from this school and if you-"

"Oh I see," Amanda interrupted with a smirk, "you're gonna miss me ain't ya princess."

Hannah frowned, "You may think you are some lady-killer with that stupid act you go on about, but I assure you, I could care less if you were to be run over by a truck. I am stuck as your partner, and I plan on keeping my 'A' in this class. I just hope that by knowing how close you are to being kicked out of this school, would be enough of a wake up call for you to at least try."

Amanda huffed and put her feet on top of the desk, "Whatever."

Hannah pushed Amanda's feet off the table, "Do that when I am not around, your attitude really pisses me off." Hannah said.

"Yeah whatever, your whole existence pisses me off but you don't see me bitching about it to my friends." Amanda grinned recalling the many times Hannah would speak badly about her loud enough for the whole school to hear, especially when she was in the same room.

"I always do so in hopes of having you disappear from the room." Hannah said as she pushed some textbooks near Amanda in hopes to prevent her from putting her feet in the table.

"You are such a brat." Amanda frowned.

"And you are an insufferable unsophisticated yankee with no self-respect!" Hannah huffed.

"Okay that's it!" Amanda huffed, forgetting that the girl across was the one she had to make fall for her, and jumped across the table to get to Hannah.

***-***

"And whose idea was it to pair these two." Finnelan sighed as she stared at both girls in quite a battered up shape. Hannah having her hair untangled in a mess, a busted lip and her forehead shining on a red color which was thanks to Amanda head-butting her. Amanda though, was in a much atrocious state, which was surprising to say the least, considering Amanda was far more experienced when it came to fighting. She had a few bite marks around her cheek and neck, along with some scratches along her face near her eye and nose, her hair was messier than usual, her vest had lost two of its buttons along with a fully ripped off sleeve from the shirt underneath.

"Owowowow, wait! Agh!" There was loud popping sound as it seemed the nurse finally fixed the young American's dislocated shoulder. Finnelan couldn't help but be amused as to how Amanda, the rowdiest girl in school, typically the one who always left her opponents at a worse off shape than herself, picked a fight with the one girl that hid behind Diana when confronted, and was truly beaten up.

"That'll teach you." Hannah huffed as she lightly dabbed her bleeding lip.

Amanda huffed, "Shut it England, your horns are showing," Amanda looked over at Hannah and laughed, "Quite literally." She grinned pointing at her forehead. A bump had formed right where Amanda had hit her.

Hannah briskly ran over to a mirror and looked at herself in horror, "No! You totally deformed my face! Ugh I had a date planned this weekend!" She whined.

"If you ask me, that look is quite an improvement from before." Amanda smirked.

"You're asking for another beating!" Hannah shrieked as she was ready to jump on Amanda only to be pulled back by Barbara.

"Try me bitch, I can take you any time, you were lucky the professor was close enough to stop me from beating the crap out of you." Amanda countered.

"You two! That is enough!" Finnelan yelled.

"Unfortunately it seems that no one is willing to give up their partners, and since it seems like you won't get along, maybe we should consider in failing the both of you." Finnelan said.

"What! No way! Amanda was the one who started." Hannah whined.

"If you two are able to promise me you won't be at each other's throats-"

"I'm sorry but I can not promise such things." Both Amanda and Hannah said in unison.

"Then I have no choice but to fail the both of you in this particular project, which in hand will fail Miss O'Neill and we will have no choice but to expel you from the school. And for you Miss England, you will still be passing the class, with quite a hit on your GPA though."

"Well... I'm sure they can try to work things, aint that right Hannah." Barbara practically pleaded. Both Barbara and Hannah had promised to keep a perfect GPA until graduation so they could end up in the same university Diana would attend and in turn keep them together, and if Hannah's GPA were to stagger who knows if they'd still be together.

Hannah looked over to her best friend, then Amanda who frowned at her, but soon averted her gaze to the floor.

"I can try if Amanda is willing to do the same." Hannah said.

Everyone in the room looked at Amanda for her answer, Barbara more pleadingly that the rest.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Amanda sighed.

Amanda and Hannah were left alone together in the nurse's office since both the Professor had a class to teach and Barbara had classes to attend to. The nurse said she'd be out on a quick errand to get a few more ingredients to reduce the swelling of Hannah's bump in her forehead and something to soothe the pain on Amanda's shoulder.

"Since it seems like the nurse won't be back in for a while and we didn't have time to discuss about the project, I presume its only fair we talk now." Hannah spoke.

"What is there to discuss? We are just taking care of a stupid doll. How hard can it be?" Amanda frowned.

"That doll is our grade, and it has been enchanted in order to act accordingly like any other toddler. If it were up to me, I'd do the project myself and save us some trouble, but Barbara says the doll can process who is taking care of it, and if one of us is just responsible for it we automatically fail."

Amanda rolled her eyes and then let out a sneer, "What exactly would you know about children anyways, you don't exactly peg me as the motherly type. You'll probably be the reason we fail."

Hannah frowned, "I am very much a motherly person thank you very much. I have a younger sister who loves me very much."

Amanda snorted, "Little siblings and an offspring are two different things genius."

"Not if you had to act as the parent since the actual ones were never around." Hannah fumed, regretting her choice of words instantly.

It was that look Amanda was giving her, that stupid look of pity that she wanted to avoid.

"Not that it matters, I ended up leaving too, so I guess you are right. And stop giving me that look or I'll be sure to deck you right in the face."

Before Amanda could counter back, the nurse had already entered the room.

***-***

Amanda had offered to walk Hannah to her class considering it was on the other side of the building right across from her own class, and honestly it was a class Amanda found incredibly boring. Hannah, though, was very against the idea of being walked to class. So at the time they were now in another heated argument.

"O'Neill I will not be responsible for your tardiness to class, if you wish to waste your time loitering around campus please do so without using me as your excuse."

"Your speech is super annoying, you know. You sound just like Diana."

"My apologies if its not up to your standards, yankee."

Amanda groaned and leaned down threateningly meeting Hannah eye-level.

"You know I could easily beat the crap out of you, right."

Hannah smirked, "Sure, even after I totally beat the crap out of you in class."

Amanda felt her face burn in anger, "That's cause the teacher pulled me back, plus all that scratching and biting and pushing is not considered fighting."

Amanda then grinned placing a hand on Hannah's shoulder, ready to show off her strength by pressing hard and making her squirm.

Though before she could do anything it seemed like her whole life flashed before her eyes as her back hit hard against the hard wood floor once again.

She gasped for air and supported herself on her elbows as she tried her best to contain any cry of pain.

"You know, being touched without consent is harassment. You should be careful as to who you touch." Hannah grinned, her smug look burning deep in Amanda's mind.

'Holy shit she's beautiful.' Amanda thought without hesitation.

Hannah began to walk away confidently feeling like a boss.

Amanda thought she looked like a goddess.

***-***

"Ugh, now I will have to go get my nails done tomorrow again." Hannah whined to Barbara.

"Maybe next time don't pick a fight with Amanda." Barbara laughed not taking her attention away from her Nightfall book.

"She was the one who started getting physical!" Hannah huffed, "Anyways, its not as if she's gonna try anything else anytime soon." Hannah proudly said.

"Oooo, did you threaten her?" Barbara asked.

"That is my father's job, not mines. I just showed off a bit of my martial arts skills." Hannah grinned recalling how easily she dropped the taller girl and how absolutely shocked she was.

"I don't know why you didn't do so in the classroom."

"She came at me without warning, and I couldn't think straight, still, I was able to dislocate her arm, that was satisfying enough after she made me bite my lip with that hard head of hers."

Barbara only hummed in response.

"A word of advise if I may," Diana spoke up doll in her arms, "You and Amanda should try to avoid each other during the project if there is still ill sentiment between the two. The doll is able to read moods from the caretakers which also plays a big part on the grade."

"Well, Amanda better keep her distance because even the sight of her face puts me in a livid mood!" Hannah groaned loudly which earned a stern look from Diana along with a shush.

"Bea is sleeping."

Hannah apologized followed with a sheepish laugh.

"Its cute how serious Diana is with this whole project." Barbara giggled.

"Yours is in the red team's dorm?" Hannah asked. "Yep his name is Edthur." Barbara grinned.

"What? What kind of name is that?" Hannah chuckled.

"Me and Lotte were between naming him Edgar or Arthur, so we decided to mash-up their names. Honestly its way better than what we were originally gonna name him, Arthgar."

"They are both equally horrible." Hannah giggled.

"Yeah, but at least you can shorten in down to Ed."

"You know, I really hope your own child disowns you if you end up naming them like that in reality."

"Oh whatever. What about you? What did you and Amanda name your baby?" Barbara asked.

"We are yet to decide on one." Hannah shrugged.

They had to come up with a name during the remaining of the class period where the project took place, but considering they ended up in a brawl the naming stage had to wait.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Barbara asked.

"Something cool, like Skylar, or Brandy."

"Brandy?"

"Yeah, or Mai, Sage, Quinn."

"Sage?"

"Seems like names Amanda would be into." Barbara laughed.

"Well if they are we better not have any trouble in coming up with a name."

***-***

"So have you two come up with a name?" Jans asked Amanda as she struggled on stopping the doll from crying.

"Ugh, this is why I dislike kids." Amanda frowned. "And no, we were kind of busy trying to kill each other to come up with a name."

"I let Chole chose since it seemed she was dead set on Alexander." Jans said as she helped Amanda with the doll.

'Me and Sucy decided on calling ours Little Shit' Cons rose up her board to show her teammates.

"Of course you would." Amanda sighed. "I don't know, if I had to name her, I'd probably name her something cute, like Sofia, or Angelica. Elizabeth is also pretty cute."

"Seems like something Hannah would name them." Jans smiled.

"Better be, I don't want to argue about something as petty as naming our kid... did that sound weird? I mean its just a doll, that seems to have all the functions of an actual child." Amanda's felt her face go warm as her words sunk in.

"What's wrong with you?" Jans asked.

"I might be slightly attracted to Hannah." Amanda admitted.

'She must've hit you pretty hard.' Cons wrote on her board, unamused as ever.

"That's sweet, I guess." Jansminka shrugged, knowing very well that if Amanda and Hannah ever did become a thing it wouldn't work out considering their aggressive nature and how constantly they belittled each other, now recently getting physical with each other when they got on each other's nerves.

"I don't know," Amanda sighed. "I think I've been into her for quite a while, and it just frustrates me how much she openly hates me."

"That was not a reason for you to attack her though." Jansminka sighed.

"True, but she kind of deserved it, she always talked smack about us and the red team. But back then I never really got the chance to get my hands on her." Amanda shrugged. "But I will apologize, I feel like a dick about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then again I live in tx  
> we r all shit drivers


	4. Day 3: Naming and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They still bitching at each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I think I'm a narcissist. but like not to the point where I think the world revolves around me (it revolves around the sun or sum shit, idk I failed science, I was too busy making fun of ppl for not being me).

"Seriously!? Brandy! What kind of name is that! You want our kid to grow up with a name of an alcoholic drink!" Amanda huffed, followed by a loud, and annoying cry from the doll.

"See what you did! You made Sofie cry." Amanda accused.

"Excuse you? I made her cry? You are the one yelling! And Sofie? That's the name you'd put on a pet! Do you really want our kid to grow up with the name of a pet?" Hannah argued back.

"As far as I know Brandy is a very common name for a dog, are you saying that our kid is a bitch!" Amanda yelled.

Hannah gasped, "How dare you speak such obscene words in the baby's presence!"

"You do realize its just a doll, right?" Akko timidly added, very much afraid of the menacing aura around both quarreling girls.

"Stay out of it Akko!" Both Hannah and Amanda yelled.

"Their stupid fight is making all the other dolls go into a fit, which is also affecting our project." Chloe frowned as she tried to calm the doll in her hands.

"She's right, poor Beatrix is crying." Akko whined.

"Why don't you two just merge their names? It worked for me and Lotte." Barbara suggested placing a hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"Your baby's name is stupid!" Both squabbling girls screamed in unison.

"Ugh, this is so not worth our time." Sucy groaned as she and Constanze ignored the fight and headed to class with the doll being carried by a Stanbot.

It wasn't until Professor Chariot came that Amanda and Hannah's dispute was solved.

"Why don't you just name her Croix? Its a pretty cool name, and also very cute." Chariot smiled sweetly as both girls looked at her. They turned to each other for a moment and then spoke, "We decided on naming her Chariot." They both answered finally. Hannah took the doll and began to try and calm down its crying.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Chariot told herself.

***-***

"What? Are you serious? I kept her last night." Amanda groaned as she fed the doll. "Yes, and I had her for most of the day yesterday and today. Isn't it only fair for you to keep her after classes." Hannah fumed. "But you're just going on some stupid date with who knows who," Amanda complained. "And as you know, this is a project we both have to contribute to." Amanda added. "You'll be fine." Hannah sighed already leaving.

***-***

"Hey," a brunette girl had kicked Hannah's foot to gain her attention. 

Hannah was still quite peeved after her argument with Amanda, but as soon as she turned to face the other girl that irritation diminished. "Eliza," Hannah smiled, though frowned once she looked at the girl down up. "Ugh, did you grow taller," Hannah sighed, standing beside the girl noting that the other girl was now just an inch away from passing her. 

"You think so? You must've just gotten shorter," the girl said. 

"I'm your older sister, how is this possible, and you still have that stupid baby face," Hannah said, grabbing the girl by her cheeks. "Stop it! You are so annoying," the other huffed. 

"Shut up nerd," Hannah pinched harder before letting her sister go. 

"Well, lets get our date started," Hannah smiled, taking Eliza's arm. 

"Ew, don't call it that."

"By the way, is that annoying friend of yours not coming, she came with us last time," Eliza asked, really hoping that it was just going to be her and Hannah for the day. 

"Well, Barbara is -"

"No," Eliza interrupted, she actually quite enjoyed that girl's company, "I meant the blonde, serious one." 

"Diana?! She is not annoying, you brat," Hannah huffed, punching her arm.

"She totally is! When I tried talking to her it just felt like I was in a business meeting. She is just so bland." 

"That's just how she is. If you got to know her you might actually come to like her," Hannah argued. 

"Yeah whatever, I'm hungry," Eliza groaned, already pulling Hannah to a nearby restaurant. 

"What?! But I had already reserved us a spot at a cute Italian place!" 

"This one is closer and you don't need a stupid reservation," Eliza started, "And its all Italian." she grinned. 

"Its a pizza place," Hannah deadpanned. 

"Exactly, pizza, its Italian or whatever. They also got pasta and garlic bread, so its fine. Look they even got Mac and cheese! Oh I want some buffalo wings also," Eliza exclaimed, rushing over to the counter to order. "What do you want?" Eliza asked, taking mental note of what she was going to order, Hannah was going to pay anyways. "I doubt my palate would be able to digest any of that," Hannah gagged. "Pineapple pizza?" Eliza grinned knowingly. 

Quickly Hannah fumed, "Of course not you demon! Pineapple on pizza!? What type of a monster would you have to be to eat pizza with pineapple!" 

***-***

"You still ordered pineapple pizza..." Hannah gagged. "Just half, the other is just pepperoni, you can eat that." 

"And you are seriously going to eat all that?" Hannah asked in awe, seeing the box of hot wings, garlic bread, pasta, and milkshake. "Yeah, mom and dad never let me eat this stuff, so I am going take advantage." Eliza grinned. "What's stopping you, they are never around." Hannah said, taking a slice of pizza. "The stupid maids, they are so strict, and are such sticklers to the rules." Eliza huffed, biting down harshly on the bread. 

"You're going to get fat, you know," Hannah cringed; Eliza had taken a bite from the pasta, then a wing and from a slice of pizza, mixing it all up in her mouth as she chewed and swallowed, then taking a sip from her shake then some water. She repeated the action a few times, before deciding to change the pattern. 

Eliza only shrugged, "I have a fast metabolism, so its fine. And its just today. Though..." She stared at her sister, "You should maybe consider working out a bit. You're the one looking fat." Eliza continued eating, ignoring Hannah's kick to her shin. "I'm far more athletic than you are!"

"You knowing how to fight does not make you athletic," Eliza shrugged. 

"It does, and its not fighting, its self-defense."

"Whatever Mr. Miyagi."

"Who?" Hannah asked. 

"Ugh, Karate Kid. You've nev-"

"Who asked," Hannah smirked. 

Eliza frowned, "You are so annoying." 

***-***

"Oh god, you ate everything," Hannah said in awe.

"Oh god, I ate everything," Eliza groaned, holding her stomach and resting her head on the table. 

"I'm gonna go clog up the restroom," Eliza sighed. 

"You are so disgusting. Sometimes I wonder if you really are my sister." Hannah cringed, only to be waved off by her as she walked towards the restroom. 

Hannah was planning to continue her meal, but had gotten interrupted by an annoyingly familiar voice, "That's a surprise. So how's your date going, England?" 

Hannah stiffened at its taunting tone, "Amanda? What are you doing here?" Hannah asked, turning to see green-team leader. "If you're stalking me, I'm reporting you," Hannah frowned. 

"I am not! As a matter of fact, me, Jans, and Akko were craving some pizza. But to see you here sure is a surprise. I didn't think your sophisticated palate could handle such greasy food." Amanda laughed. 

"Stop being such a bother, I was having such a pleasant time until you showed up. Just go order your stupid pizza and leave me alone." Hannah shooed her away, before realizing something. 

"Where's Chariot?" 

"The other teachers had her run an errand somewhere in Glastonbury, why do you ask?"

"No you boob, I meant the baby," 

"Oh! I left her with Constanze and Sucy... You know, now that I really think about it, that was probably my stupidest idea yet." Amanda paled of the thought of Sucy doing her weird experiments around the baby, or Constanze, with her dangerous devices. 

"You think," Hannah sighed. 

"I'll head back as soon as I get the pizza." 

"Oof, I feel lighter," Eliza sighed contently. "Hey, there's this movie I've been wanting to watch, we should go. You might like it." she said, sitting down, not noticing the curious gaze Amanda gave her. 

"So you really swing that way, eh." Amanda mumbled, feeling somewhat jealous of the other girl. She was cute, that much she could admit, but it was surprising that she was Hannah's type. What did she have, that she didn't. 

Money? She had plenty.

Status? That much is a given.

Beauty? Many girls seem to think so. Then again, beauty is in the eye of the beholder and whatnot. 

Though the girl did seem quite young, that's quite a disturbing fact actually. If Hannah really had a thing for baby-faced girls.

"Swing?" Eliza questioned. She noticed Amanda, seeing she had the familiar Luna Nova uniform. "Friend of yours?" Eliza frowned. 

"Yes," Amanda answered, at the same time as Hannah answered, "No." 

Amanda then grinned, a grin Hannah knew well enough to know it meant trouble. 

"Well, maybe more than friends," Amanda said with smugness in her tone. "I mean, we are raising a child together." She then looked at Hannah, a glint of mischief in her eyes seeing as the other girl was red in anger. 

"Ah, I see. No wonder you looked tubbier than before. Motherhood must be hard on you huh," Eliza tittered. 

"You brat!" Hannah exclaimed. 

"Hey you should be nicer to your girlfriend," Amanda glared down at the girl, who only gagged, "You think I'd stoop as low with someone like her?" 

"I'm going to drown you Eliza," Hannah threatened, she then looked over to Amanda, "She is my sister." 

Well that took a huge weight off her shoulders, Amanda sighed, and chuckled, "Ah, I see. Its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Amanda O'Neil, your future sister in law." Amanda extended her hand towards Eliza, who only glared at the offered hand, going unnoticed by the American, and her sister. Eliza grasped it nonetheless and shook it. 

Hannah was flushed red, flustered and too deep in thought, repeating Amanda's words in her head to even notice their interaction. 

"Elizabeth England," Eliza said, she then looked at her flushed sister, cringing at the sight of the fawning girl. 

"Hannah, is she really your girlfriend?" Eliza asked. 

Hannah then stood up, "I need to go to the restroom," Hannah said, feeling nauseous. 

"Don't go purging up just cause I called you fat." Eliza said. 

"I'm not an idiot," Hannah huffed, already rushing away. Really she was only feeling nauseous over what Amanda had said, not in a bad way. More in a nervous, butterflies in the stomach feeling of nausea. All she really needed was to cool off. 

"So, sis-"

"Just call me Elizabeth. In fact, don't even talk to me," Eliza said with contempt in her tone. 

"Should've known better, you Englands sure are two-faced." Amanda grinned. "Anyways, I'm as annoying as they come, I want to get to know you better. You are Hannah's sister, and Hannah is very special to me," Amanda said, feeling her cheeks burn she quickly placed her hands on them to cool them down. 

Saying such things out loud was embarrassing. 

"I don't care who Hannah dates, you can marry her for all I care, have your own stupid family and live happily ever after like some stupid love-struck couple. But right now you are just being a disturbance, buzz off will you." Elizabeth glared at Amanda in hopes that she would leave. 

"Don't tell me you're one of those clingy sisters, Akko had a term for it, a siscon..." Amanda mumbled to herself. 

And she was still talking, Eliza groaned. 

"Look, yeah sure, I'm a clingy sister. But that's because I never get to see Hannah anymore. Our parents kept us locked up, the only reason I ever get to leave home is for school and on special occasions. Hannah was lucky enough our parents let her go study in that stupid witch academy, I wanted to follow too, but they thought one witch in the family was enough. 

Hannah was the only person with me when growing up, she is the closest thing I have to a parent, so yeah, I am clingy. And I get mad when others decide to tag along and Hannah's attention is directed towards others when it should be me. I never get to hang around her anymore." Eliza huffed.

Amanda sighed and grabbed some napkins, "Here, clean yourself up, if Hannah comes and sees you all teared up she's gonna beat the crap outta me." 

Eliza didn't notice she was crying, but she wasn't surprised. 

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving, then." 

"You came to get some pizza didn't you? Or are you really stalking Hannah you creep." Eliza frowned. 

Amanda flushed red, "Of course not! Im not a creep. I really came to get pizza, I just rather get it somewhere else. Its gonna take a long ass time if I order now and its gonna be incredibly awkward now. Just have fun in your date," Amanda huffed. 

"Don't call it a date, that's incredibly disturbing." 

***-***

Amanda couldn't help but grin at the sight of Hannah in the hallway. 

It was near curfew when she returned, and Amanda had been walking around school to cool off. Classes were a hassle and she was tired of their stupid assignments. Akko eating most of the pizza didn't help either.

"Hannah hey, had fun with your sister?" Amanda asked. 

"Don't talk to me as if we are friends you stalker," Hannah frowned. 

"What are you mad for?" Amanda frowned. 

"You made my sister cry. She said you were bulling her. What did you do to her?" 

"That brat! I did no such thing," Amanda exclaimed. 

"She said that you were jealous of her and bullied her over how you were going to take me away from her. She's just 11 you know." 

"Honestly. She's my sister. If you're going to be bothering someone, bother me, but leave Eliza out of it." Hannah said. 

"That kid is lying!" Amanda fumed. 

"Oh c'mon, there is no need to lie if you really were jealous of my sister!" Hannah laughed.

Amanda felt her face go red, "Yeah as if! I don't get jealous!" She yelled. "Oh you totally are jealous. Do you like me? Huh? Do you?" Hannah grinned. It was just teasing for her part, she didn't actually believe Amanda out of all people would be crushing on her. Amanda was a player, and she enjoyed playing around with any girl so long they gave her the time of day. She realized that when she'd taken the time to sit down and process what Amanda told her at the pizza place.

"Oh you'd be ecstatic if I did wouldn't you England." Amanda smirked, feeling some confidence coming back.

Hannah frowned, and decided it was best to just end things with one final blow that will in hopes shut the American up. "Well, it doesn't matter, its not as if I'll ever feel a thing with a girl." 

That in fact, did leave Amanda quiet for a while.

"Like with sex?"

Hannah groaned, "Sure Amanda. I wouldn't know what to do with someone else's... you know... I simply don't get how two girls can derive pleasure just like that."

Amanda walked up ahead and turned to face Hannah blocking her path, "I could show you." She said with a suggestive grin.

Hannah gave her a smug smile, "Yeah, and I could show you how my palm can break your nose."

"You can do that?!" Amanda asked awestruck.

"Deal." Amanda finally said with a grin.

"No deal." Hannah frowned pushing past Amanda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways if I had the chance to clone myself, I would, just so I could have rough and sweaty sex with myself n just admire my whole fucking beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll I'm craving some Chinese


End file.
